Children of the Darkness: The eye of the Hydra
by Nihal Riddle
Summary: Remus era un niño cuando fue capturado por Abraxas Malfoy, criado por una manada salvaje junto a su hermana gemela, ahora va a ser vendido como esclavo. Cuando cree que la esperanza se perdio, un moreno viene a salvarlo, nada mas y nada menos que Tom Ryddle. Jurando lealtad a él y empezando a ser parte de los death eaters, quizas ahora encontro una familia.


Disclaimer: Nada aqui me pertenece, sólo unos pocos personajes y la historia, el resto es de J.K Rowling

I

Inicios

El frió domina el ambiente el Callejón Diagon, nieve cubre hasta las rodillas de los visitantes y dueños de las tiendas. Las fiestas de navidad reinan en los escaparates y risas de los compradores, la mayoría son familias junto con niños divirtiéndose. Los pequeños exigían caramelos de la tienda principal de dulces. Había mujeres alrededor de calderos, creando fuegos artificiales para los espectadores.

Un muchacho parece la excepción caminando entre la gente, oculto con un anorak negro y el rostro cubierto por una capucha, se adentra en un callejón poco transitado y siniestro, algunas personas se golpean contra la pared o hablan solas; pero él las ignora y continua hacia el camino principal, donde están las tiendas de magia oscura. Espera a que nadie lo vea y sigue derecho hasta una gran tienda donde se ve cosas amontonadas. Entra el local, la puerta resuena con una campanilla, dentro se puede ver una infinidad de objetos, mostradores de vidrio con diversos artilugios, mascaras que cubren las paredes y persiguen a los visitantes, hay algunos muebles viejos y armarios. Una puerta detrás del mostrador principal se abre, mostrando a un hombre andrajoso y sucio, vestido con ropas igual de asquerosas que él y su cabello enmarañado cae sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Ahí estas chico!- Le grita al verle-, vamos ponte a trabajar. Un minuto más y te dejo sin paga.

- Si señor Burkes-, dice el muchacho y va a la parte trasera, donde se encuentra la mayoría de los suministros, saca su anorak y lo deja sobre la percha.

No alcanza si quiera más de quince años, apenas alcanzó el estirón ese verano, su cabello negro esta bien peinado hacia el lado izquierdo. Sus ojos azules buscan con la vista una escoba que suele usar para limpiar la tienda, maldice ser incapaz de usar magia fuera de la escuela todavía, odia al anciano que maneja ese local, lo trata como a un elfo doméstico. Coge el dichoso utensilio del hogar y se dirige de nuevo al frente.

_- Maldito viejo, ya veras cuando tenga diecisiete-,_ dice entre continuos siseos amargos. Burkes no está a la vista._- El anciano debió ir a la tienda de pociones, como siempre.-_ Mira su reloj que marca las siete de la mañana-. _Ya puedes salir._

Se escucha otro siseo en respuesta. Sale de la parte inferior del mostrador una serpiente negra de gran tamaño, al menos del largo de la altura del muchacho, tiene en su cuerpo un diseño de diamantes que siguen un patrón continuo.

_- Ya pensaba que te olvidabas de mi, Tom-._ Sisea la serpiente mientras repta por el cuerpo de él, se posiciona alrededor de sus hombros, tiembla un poco tratando de entrar en calor-_. ¡Como odio esta época!_

Tom le acaricia la piel y después empieza su monótona tarea de barrer.

_- ¿Cuándo me llamarás como se debe?-_ Sin frenar su tarea.

_-_ _Cuando lo valgas, Salazar pudo regalarme a ti; pero no significa que te respete.-_ Contesta con una sonrisa burlona.

Él gruñe. Quedan en silencio mientras limpia. No pierde oportunidad de robar alguno de los libros que se exponen, lleva largo tiempo haciendo eso, instruyendo su mente de artes prohibidas. Termina a los pocos minutos, suspira mirando su trabajo con orgullo, ahora la tienda esta presentable. Regresa a la habitación trasera, tira la escoba en un cubo, coge una libreta muggle y una pluma que guarda en el anorak, vuelve al mostrador donde había dejado el libro robado, deja las cosas junto a este. Camina hasta la chimenea, tras varios intentos logra encender la leña, usando la varilla de hierro acomoda los troncos para que duren más. Vuelve al mostrador, poniendo su atención a buscar en el libro algún hechizo que copiar.

_- ¿Qué buscas hoy?_- La serpiente examina el libro junto al chico, tiene cierto conocimiento en el lenguaje humano para poder entender.

_-_ _Algo para tirar al maldito de Potter-,_ pasa las páginas. Luke Potter, hermano menor de Charles, es su dolor de cabeza, continuamente un matón y acosador que le hace la vida imposible. No puede olvidar también a los de su propia casa, que desde que entro en Slytherin lo tratan como escoria, sólo por su estúpido apellido. Le tienen envidia, por ser un prodigio, carismático, hasta que sentirse una rata atrapada en una casa de gatos_-. Ya me harte de él. Me harte de mantenerte oculta, me harte de ser su muñeco de burlas y blanco de hechizos._

Golpea la mesa con rabia, tirando el tintero sobre la mesa. Maldice, saca un paño hediondo y limpia la superficie. El sonido de la campanita hace que levante la vista, gruñe encontrando ante él a un hombre rubio apoyado sobre un bastón de plata. Es difícil no reconocer al patriarca de los Malfoy: Abraxas. Lo reconoce por su hermano menor Brutus que estudia dos años más arriba que Tom. El moreno capta por el rabilo del ojo a un niño cerca de los seis años, rubio y ojos grises, su hijo seguramente.

- Bienvenidos a Borgin & Burkes-, dice Tom con aire aburrido, recoge el tintero y lo deja junto a la libreta.

Abraxas lo mira con perspicacia, sorprendido de ver a un muchacho a cargo de la tienda.

- Buenos días, joven…

- Ryddle, Tom Ryddle-. El recién llegado hace una mueca de desprecio, no reconoce el apellido-. ¿En que le puedo servir?

- Vengo a vender, ¿sabe dónde esta el señor Burkes?

- Salió, me dejo a cargo.

- Esperare entonces-, el patriarca comienza a explorar la tienda tirando de la mano al niño, que se aferra a él con miedo.

_- Malditos sangre pura-,_ Tom deja el mostrador recogiendo sus cosas y regresa a la parte trasera.

Poco después Burkes regresa, habla con Abraxas por unos minutos, antes de gritarle al moreno que vaya a la calle de atrás a meter la mercancía nueva. Mascullando, Tom obedece y sale al patio de atrás, donde descansaban varias cajas y bolsas.

_- Más trabajo-_, se queja la serpiente metiendo su cuerpo bajo la ropa del muchacho, quien no se puso el anorak de nuevo.

-_ Ya Nagini, sólo es un rato._

Comienza a meter una a una las cajas, algunas más pesadas que otras. Para su sorpresa encuentra dos jaulas detrás de todo, bastante pequeñas como para una lechuza y oxidadas. Dentro hay un niño y una niña, no mayor de seis años, sus ropas son jirones, trozos de trapo, tienen grilletes en el cuello, muñecas y tobillos. Ambos con ojos amarillos, faltos de vida y energía, múltiples cicatrices adornan su piel, él tiene el cabello dorado/marrón y ella Plata/blanco.

- Pobres, ¿por qué los encerraron?

Ambos lo ven con ausencia pero sin decir palabra.

_- Tom aléjate de ellos, son licántropos-._ Saca la cabeza Nagini y muestra los venenosos colmillos a los dos niños.

_- Te refieres a hombres lobo._

_- Una cosa es licántropo y otra hombre lobo, Tom. Son un peligro, déjalos ahí._

_- ¿Estas loca? Son crios probablemente terminaran de esclavos-._ Se agacha a la altura de la jaula, revisa las cerraduras, simples artefactos que con la precisión justa puede abrirse_-. Nagini ve a buscarme un par de cuchillos y una pinza-,_ señala con la cabeza el interior de la tienda.

La serpiente abandona su sitio de mala gana, se adentro cautelosa al local usando las sombras para no ser detectada.

Tom se sienta frente a los niños. El gobierno mágico cada vez es peor, piensa, ¿Cómo son capaces de encerrar a unos niños por ser nada más que mestizos, híbridos? Esto no tiene nombre, los tratan como a mi, como si fuéramos objetos. Introduce la mano entre los barrotes, acaricia la mejilla de la niña que parece suplicar en sus ojos vacíos. Los voy a sacar, reformare este mundo y sus reglas. Sus propios ojos cambian a un carmesí intenso, brillante, ardiendo como el mismo infierno. Les mostrare lo que un mestizo puede hacer, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro cargada de maldad y energía diabólica.

- ¿Qué opinan, me ayudaran, se unirán a mi si los saco?- Su voz suena fría. Los niños parecen reaccionar a sus palabras y lentamente afirman con la cabeza. – No hablan pero me entienden ¿cierto?- asienten otra vez.

- ¡Chico! ¿Qué tanto tardas?- Burkes grita desde la tienda, se escuchan sus pasos acercándose.

- ¡Voy!- Empuja las jaulas debajo de las escaleras que dan a la tienda y las cubre con una lona-. Ahora vuelvo, no tardare.

Regresa a la tienda, justo para recibir la bronca del dueño porque según él esta holgazaneando y le rebaja la paga de ese día. Tom le clava la mirada roja a la espalda de Burkes cuando el hombre se aleja, quería en ese instante maldecirlo, pero no sabía hacer magia sin varita o silenciosa. Empieza a desempacar las cajas, la mayoría son baratijas sin sentido que el chico ya ha visto, vio varios libros interesantes y los mete en una trampilla que hizo en el piso, también hay algunas ropas, cuchillos, dagas, cabezas reducidas y otras cosas. Mete en el hueco todo lo que le parece útil, lo demás lo va llevando a la tienda.

Abraxas continua discutiendo con Burkes sobre el precio de un objeto que esta en el mostrador. El niño no esta junto a él, cosa que llama la atención a Tom. El moreno no tarda en encontrarlo mirando la mano del destino, coge uno de los puñales que guindan de la pared, se agazapa en las sombras de los objetos mientras avanza y con un movimiento rápido sujeta al niño, cubriendo su boca con la mano y con la otra pone el puñal en su cuello. El pequeño se debate un poco intentando gritar pero al sentir la hoja demasiado cerca se tranquiliza, aunque suda frío y tiembla. Nagini, que ha visto todo, sale de la oscuridad, no encontró lo que Tom le pidió.

- Ahora-, dice lentamente cada palabra-, te voy a soltar y no vas a gritar, sino esta daga te parecerá un juguete con lo que te hará mi serpiente.

El niño asiente rápido al ver a la enorme víbora. Tom lo suelta. El pequeño lo mira con temor y temblando, mientras trata de arreglar su ropa y falla en parecer arrogante, cuando el muchacho lo señala con la daga.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?

- Lucius.

- Muy bien, Lucy-, sonríe arrogante ante el nombre de su pequeño juguete-, necesito que traigas la varita de tu padre.

-¿La varita de mi papá?- chilla cuando Nagini pasa junto a él y sube por la mano extendida de su dueño, hasta alojarse en los hombros. Nadie parece escucharlo.

- No me gusta repetirme-, rueda los ojos y lo amenaza con la daga-, veme aquí en dos minutos-; pero el niño parece tonto porque no se mueve-. ¿Qué esperas una invitación? ¡Ve!

El niño brinca por la repentina pregunta y sale corriendo hacia los adultos.

_- ¿Puedes confiar en el niño, Tom?_

_- No es idiota, tiene aprecio por su vida y eso me basta-. _Saca de su portador en la cadera su varita, esta hecha de tejo con un potente núcleo de pluma de Fénix; un centro muy del lado de la luz a su parecer, quizás debería buscar una secundaria y mejor equipada para sus planes.

_- Tom no puedes usar magia aquí._

_- Ya lo se, para eso esta la varita del adulto. La usare para liberar a los dos lobos.- _Vuelve su atención a Lucius, quien lo mira con fascinación mientras conversa con Nagini. El niño trae el bastón de su padre en las manos-. Buen trabajo, Lucy.

Lucius asiente sin atreverse a reclamar por el nombre que el mayor le puso. Tom coge el bastón y desenrosca la cabeza de serpiente, sacando la varita oculta. Juega con la madera, pasando el objeto de una mano a otra, no siente nada correcto con esa cosa; pero le servirá de momento. Con el mismo sigilo sale al patio de atrás, seguido de Lucius que parece más interesado en lo que hace el joven, comparado con la conversación de los adultos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Pregunta desde la puerta.

Tom rueda los ojos.

- Voy a cobrar venganza-, saca las jaulas y tira la lona al suelo.

- Eso es de mi papá, no debes hacer eso-. Al ver que Tom desenfunda la varita.

- ¿Es que acaso no se calla?- piensa y lo mira-. Son personas como tu mocoso, este mundo mágico parece estancado en la edad media y yo, Tom Ryddle, voy a cambiarlo-. Dice y apunta la varita a las cerraduras-, _¡Alohomora!_

Crujen las rejas antes de que estas se habrán de par en par. Lucius se encoje y retrocede hacia el interior, cuando los dos niños gruñen en su dirección.

- ¿Miedo Lucy? _¡Diffindo!._

Las cadenas de ambos son cortadas, dejando solo media cadena atada al grillete. Los dos caminan en cuatro quedando frente a Tom, gruñendo y mostrando una filosa hilera de dientes amarillos, es obvio que nadie los ha cuidado. Lucius entro gritando a la tienda.

- Vayan a divertirse-, sonríe Tom señalando la tienda.

Los dos niños se meten corriendo a una velocidad espeluznante.

Tom los sigue por detrás, deja a Nagini reptar por el suelo para que ella tuviera su propia diversión. Llega a tiempo a la parte frontal para ver a sus nuevas adquisiciones se lanzan contra la espalda del dueño. Burkes no los ve venir ni desenfunda la varita, porque los niños le atacan la garganta, abriéndola entre arañazos y dientes, sus gritos no se apagan, mientras lo matan tortuosamente, rajan, cortan, siendo los animales salvajes que son. Tom sonríe, el olor a sangre y los gritos empiezan a gustarle. Un siseo de Nagini advierte al moreno del intento de escape de los Malfoy. Se acerca a ellos por detrás.

- ¿A dónde creen que van?

Abraxas esconde a Lucius detrás de él.

- Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero deja a mi hijo-. Dice el patriarca.

- ¿Por qué le haría algo a Lucy? Él me ayudo en este plan-, juguetea con la varita entre sus manos-, no, no estoy de humor para darte un castigo por tratarme como escoria.

- Entonces déjanos ir-, suda frío el hombre.

- ¿He ir a chismear lo que ocurrió? ¿Me crees idiota Malfoy?- Nagini sisea furiosa mostrando los dientes. Abraxas se voltea para proteger al niño-. Te mostrare a tenerme respeto, de un modo u otro. _¡Nagini!_

La serpiente toma impulso y se enrosca en el cuerpo del rubio, ejerciendo su fuerza mortal hasta que el hombre se arrodilla frente a Tom. Aprieta más y el hombre desciende el torso, casi hasta besar las ropas de Tom.

- Mucho mejor ¿no crees?- ríe.

La estación 9 ¾ vuelve ha estar llena, las vacaciones de invierno se han terminado, hora de volver a clases. Muchos magos leen El Profeta, donde la noticia de la muerte del señor Burkes cubre toda la portada, la fotografía destella en luces de los reporteros peleándose por tener mejor vista del cuerpo destrozado.

Tom empuja su carrito, lleno con su baúl que saco de la tienda y una jaula donde descansa una lechuza parda, menuda, con la cabeza oculta bajo el ala; Nagini se mantiene al cuello vigilando a los transeúntes, el muchacho ya no le importa que la vean. Él llega hasta el último vagón, no se ve ninguna familia cerca, detiene el carrito y mira a los lados antes de silbar.

Dos niños salen detrás de las sombras corren hacia él, se ocultan a un lado del vehículo. Tom abre la puerta del tren, se mete en el vagón y abre un compartimiento, les hace señas y con rapidez los niños entran.

_- Mejor que empieces a enseñarles modales y etiqueta a esos dos, Tom-. _Nagini pasa la lengua por la mejilla del muchacho.

_- Ya lo sé, no me regañes._

Desenfunda la varita y levita el baúl del carrito a la rejilla del compartimiento. Regresa por la jaula y la abre, sacando a la lechuza.

- Syrvera seguro preferirás volar que ir en el tren-. La lechuza ulula en acuerdo-. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

El ave levanta el vuelo y sale por uno de los altos ventanales. Tom encoje la jaula, guarda el objeto en sus bolsillos y vuelve al compartimiento. Los dos niños se mantienen bajo uno de los asientos, ocultos y alertas, saben bien lo que es sobrevivir. El muchacho se sienta sobre el mismo sofá, vigilante de la puerta, saca del séptimo compartimiento un par de libros y cuadernos, tambien una pluma junto con el tintero y las deja caer a su lado. Cierra todo otra vez, vuelve a tomar su posición mirando de vez en cuando la ventana y la gente, antes de centrar su atención en un libro de cubierta negra con una luna dibujada en su centro, se lo quito a Abraxas cuando libero a los niños.

- Guerra y vida de la Dinastía Azgard-, lee en voz alta. Los dos niños se asomaron al escucharlo. Él los mira-, así que esto tiene que ver con ustedes ¿cierto?.

Los niños no responden solo miran el libro.

_- Necesitas ponerles nombre, no creo que tengan. Los licántropos se ganan su nombre si viven en manadas y estos obviamente lo son._

_- Vale, vale-_ rueda los ojos y mira a los niños. Trata de buscar algún nombre acorde a ellos.- Remus y Kaizel Azgard.


End file.
